Rules and Guidelines
Rules These are the rules for the Pony H.Q. wiki, please follow them. Failure to do so after a warning will result in a block or loss of rights. (Depending on severity.) Page Rules *Do not make irrelevant/redundant pages. This will be considered spam, and they will be deleted. *While sexual content is acceptable, please add at the top of the page. Do not go into detail, or it will be censored. *While violence and gore is allowed, please add at the top of the page. Do not add gorey images, or you will be blocked. *Do not vandalize pages. *Do not spam pages. *Do not belittle people's pages. *Do not change content on pages, without permission from the owner of the page, it will be considered vandalism. The only exception is to fix code, or a broken image. (Or to revert vandalism.) *User categories are more than welcome here, but do try to keep them organized. *If the user/owner of a page outright refuses or ignores a request to fix a problem on a page that an Admin politely told them, then the Admin who asked can edit the page to fix that problem. The owner has 3 days to fix it. After that, the admin can fix it, regardless of whether the owner does make a reply after this time limit. Plagiarism *We absolutely do not tolerate plagiarism for art here in the Pony H.Q. wikia (basically, anything). If we find out that you have stolen someone's art and called it your own, it will be deleted as well as the other pictures that are related to it (and the page if we have to). You will also be blocked for a week. If this happens more than once, you will be banned permanently. (NOTE: this doesn't include pictures that have been traced. As long as it's ok with the creator of the original art piece, but if you don't have permission, we will block you) Comments, Message Walls, and Forums *Do not post anything unnecessary, this would include: **Excessive swearing. (A little is fine, just don't go overboard and stop if asked) **Excessive spam. **Links to unwanted websites, such as porn, viruses or downloads. **Offensive remarks to a statement and/or page. (Criticizing the page is ok, just don't go overboard) **Do not just jump in a conversation that doesn't involve you. It's annoying. The only exception is if it's about editing, and you can help. Otherwise, do not butt in. Other Rules *No vandalism of articles. *Try treat every wiki member with respect. *Accept penalties for your mistakes as humbly as you can. Actions have consequences, deal with it. *Don't make pages that don't have anything to do with My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the fandom, unless it's part of your fanfiction (Like crossovers) *Do not edit pages that is not yours, unless you got permission to do so from the owner. *Don't use 2 or more categories on a page which stands for the same thing, like "Unicorn ponies" and "Unicorns". Category:Locked Pages